List of Zatch Bell! characters
The anime and manga series Zatch Bell!, known in Japan as for the manga and for the anime, features an extensive cast created and illustrated by Makoto Raiku. The series takes place in Modern day Japan and follows a genius teenager named Kiyo Takamine and his Zatch Bell, a human like being with supernatural powers. The series begins when Kiyo is sent an amnesic Zatch to live with him and to decipher a book Zatch carries with him. When reading the book, Kiyo causes Zatch to fire lightning from his mouth and realizes the book allows Zatch to use spells. As the series continues, Kiyo learns that the Mamodos are sent to Earth from the Mamodo World where the last one out of one hundred Mamodos still retaining their book will be crowned the Mamodo King. Kiyo and Zatch befriend many characters during the series and allies with them in order to stop a Mamodo with evil intentions from becoming the Mamodo King. Creation and conception After Raiku's "Newtown Heroes" series in the Shonen Sunday Super ended, Raiku looked at his old drafts he created in the past for an idea for his next series. One of his ideas was about a mercenary who used a giant sword to defeat enemies. After playing with that idea for three months, Raiku decided to abandon it and go with another idea. His next idea was a story where a middle school student, the prototype of Kiyo, finds an old toy that turns into a giant knight that combats evil. After taking this up with his agent, he was advised to use a cuter character to fight and thus, Zatch was created. After Raiku worked on the idea for a month, it was published. The reason Zatch uses lightning spells is because "Raiku" means "lightning" in Japanese. Protagonists Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell Kiyo Takamine, known in the original version as and his Mamodo partner Zatch Bell, known in the original version as , are the main protagonists of the series. Kiyo is a genius 14-year-old junior high school student with an IQ of over 180. His classmates eventually shunned him due to his high intelligence causing him to develop an introverted and apathetic demeanor to the point where he skips school on a regular basis. One day, Zatch, an overly cheerful amnesic boy, is sent by Kiyo's father to live with Kiyo. Zatch's personality slowly influences Kiyo causing him to become more outgoing and friendly and allowing him to befriend many people during the course of the series. Zatch's past is slowly unraveled and reveals he is the son of the current Mamodo King and sealed within Zatch is a power known as . Also bought to light is the fact that Zatch's twin brother, Zeno Bell, was the one who erased Zatch's memory in order to make him suffer. In battle, Zatch's spells revolve around lightning with his most powerful spell allowing him to create an electrical dragon. Kiyo's seiyū is Takahiro Sakurai and his English voice actor is Jason Spisak. Zatch's seiyū are Ikue Ohtani and in the nine final episodes, Konami Yoshida. His English voice actress is Debi Derryberry. Megumi Oumi and Tia and her Mamodo partner Tia, known as in Japan, are friends and allies of Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell. Both Megumi and Tia have expressed romantic interest in Kiyo and Zatch, respectively. Megumi is a famous Japanese teen idol and pop singer who spends most of her time working. Tia is a young girl who believes no one could be trusted in the Mamodo tournament after becoming attacked by a friend of hers from the Mamodo World. When Kiyo and Zatch save Megumi and Tia from an attack by the same Mamodo, Tia begins to trust others again and allies with Kiyo and Zatch in order to make sure the Mamodo World would be ruled by a kind king. Tia's spells consist mostly of defensive and regenerative spells which are used to support and heal their allies. Tia's book is burned while protecting her friends from Clear Note's spells. Megumi's seiyū is Ai Maeda and her English voice actress is Kate Higgins. Tia's seiyū is Rie Kugimiya and her English voice actress is Melissa Fahn. Parco Folgore and Kanchomé and his Mamodo Partner are friends and allies of Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell. Folgore is a superstar and film hero from Milan, Italy, known for his two hit songs and . Chichi no Moge! was changed to Hey Hey Let's Dance all Day by Viz Media and Muteki Folgore to Iron Man Folgore. Although appearing perverted, cowardly, and weak, Folgore is a person with high morale standards and is more insightful then he seems. In the past, Folgore was a short tempered and vicious man who was feared in town due to his ruthless nature. His parents threatened him with a shotgun to leave home out of fear. Folgore later changed his personality after watching a hippopotamus and oxpecker living in mutalism and developed his comedic personality. Kanchomé's appearance is that of a young boy wearing a blanket sleeper, with large eyes and a duck bill. His personality tends toward childish and abrasive, often crying and whining like an infant. He greatly admires Folgore, believing him to be invincible. Kanchomé's spells involve transformation and illusions. He later gains the ability to create clones with inhuman strength and a spell that can trap his opponents in an illusionary world giving him full control over their senses. Kanchomé's book was burned by an attack by Clear Note. Folgore's seiyū is Hiroki Takahashi and his English voice actor is Dave Wittenberg. Kanchomé's seiyū is Masami Kikuchi and his English voice actor is Richard Steven Horvitz. Kafk Sunbeam and Ponygon , an engineer from Germany working on projects in Japan. He was introduced much further in the series and was revealed to be the partner of the small horse Mamodo Ponygon, known in Japan as . Ponygon looks like a small horse but has the personality of a dog, and can only communicate by bleating like a sheep. Because of this, Ponygon is unable to communicate his real name, , and isgiven the name Ponygon by Kiyo Takamine. In the Mamodo world, Ponygon hated other Mamodos after watching his father work as a riding animal and isolated himself from others. Zatch Bell eventually befriended Ponygon after they saved Ponygon's father from a poisonous snake bite. Ponygon's spells give him armor, increasing his speed and power with each spell. Eventually Ponygon gains the ability to manipulate fire and the ability to fly. During Clear Note's assault, Sunbeam was forced to burn Ponygon's book in order to stop his body from breaking down. Kafk Sunbeam's seiyū is Hozumi Gouda and his English voice actor is Henry Dittman. Ponygon's seiyū is Satomi Koorogi and his English voice actor is Dave Wittenberg. Sherry Belmont and Brago comes from an abusive background in a wealthy French family, raised by a mother who only cared about the family name. Sherry attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge, but was saved and befriended by a poor girl named Koko, her first and best friend. During the events of the Mamodo battle, Koko became brainwashed by her Mamodo partner Zofis and destroyed the town. Sherry then meets her Mamodo, and teams up with him in order to save Koko. Brago has a rough, antisocial attitude but is kind underneath. Upon saving Koko, Brago threatens Zofis into erasing Koko's memories of the time she spent with Zofis in an act of mercy. Gratified, Sherry promises Brago she will make him the Mamodo King. After helping Kiyo and Zatch defeat Clear Note, Brago is defeated by Zatch in the final battle to determine the King. Brago's spells are based on the manipulation of gravity, giving him the ability to increase gravity in a certain area or fire a gravitational well from his hand. Sherry assists in battle with her flail. Sherry's seiyū is Fumiko Orikasa and her English voice actress is Saffron Henderson. Brago's seiyū is Kazunari Kojima and his English voice actor is Wally Wingert. Antagonists Koko and Zofis is Sherry Belmont first and best friend who saved Sherry's life when she attempted suicide. Koko lives a life of poverty, and was accepted to a university through a full scholarship. Shortly thereafter Koko meets her Mamodo partner who brainwashes her into doing his bidding. Zofis then starts to build his army of Mamodos by freeing the Mamodos from a thousand years ago from stone and brainwashes the descendants of the Mamodos partner. As Kiyo and Zatch invade Zofis' hideout, he is confronted by Sherry and Brago and is eventually defeated. Threatened by Brago, Zofis undoes his control on Koko and erases her memories of the Mamodo battles. Zofis's spells are based on combustion. Koko's seiyū is Chinami Nishimura and her English voice actress is Lara Jill Miller. Zofis's seiyū is Toshiko Fujita and his English voice actress is Susan Silo. Faudo makes his first appearance as a tower the size of Mt. Fuji by the coast of New Zealand. Inside the structure is a giant Mamodo which can only be freed with a large amount of power breaks its seal. It was sent to Earth by the tribe of the Mamodo , seiyū Keiko Yamamoto, and does not follow the rules of the Mamodo Battle, allowing it to use spells without the need of a book nor partner. Faudo can only be controlled by a special Jewel which Riou has possession of. Riou takes the form of a centaur with an opening between the human and horse body parts where his partner resides. To get the required power to release Faudo, Riou placed a curse on Li-en, Ellie, Nicole, and Alishie, which saps their strength until either Faudo is realized or they die. Upon Faudo's release, Riou engages Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell in battle which ultimately results in Kiyo's death. Riou however is later defeated by Zeno Bell who takes the jewel and control of Faudo. Dufort and Zeno Bell was a child who was sold by his mother to scientists who wanted to study his ability dubbed as . After finishing their experiment, they left Dufort to die but was saved by his Mamodo partner . Because of the scientists treatment, Dufort is gains an apathetic personality and harbors a deep hatred against humanity. He journeys with Zeno to see things that interests him. Zeno is Zatch Bell's older twin brother. Zeno was envious that Zatch was bestowed with the power of Bao and lived away from the castle while he was forced to endure torturous training set up by his father, the Mamodo King. When seeing Zatch's name on the participating Mamodo Battle list, Zeno aims to make Zatch suffer the same way he had. When confronting Zatch inside Faudo, Zeno accidentally reads Zatch's memories of the Mamodo World, which he had stolen prior, and discovers Zatch had also led a life of suffering. After Zatch defeats Zeno, Zeno apologizes to Zatch and gives Zatch the missing piece of Bao. Zeno's spells are based on lightning which is fired from his hands. Dufort's seiyū is Hikaru Midorikawa and his English voice actor is Dave Wittenberg. Zeno's seiyū is Urara Takano and his English voice actress is Debi Derryberry. Vino and Clear Note is a young infant brainwashed by his Mamodo . Due to his young age, Vino is an unlimited supply of Heart Energy needed to fuel spells. Clear Note's appearance is that of a young thin man and who aims to become the Mamodo King in order to destroy all Mamodos. He claims he is the end of evolution for Mamodos and has been commanded by nature to wipe out the Mamodo race. Clear Note's spells consist of complete annihilation with his final spell transforming him into a giant monster. After being defeated by Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell, Clear Note's personality was erased and he was reborn as a Mamodo named . Other characters Suzy Mizuno is a close friend and schoolmate of Kiyo. She has a crush on him, and is jealous of other girls that Kiyo spends time around. She is a self-proclaimed klutz and often gets sidetracked from the original task at hand. Suzy freely admits that she has trouble with various academic subjects, particularly mathematics. Her favorite hobby is to draw faces on fruits and other round objects to express her feelings. Her seiyū is Tomoko Akiya and her English voice actress is Colleen O'Shaughnessey. Naomi is Zatch Bell's bully at the playground who aims to make Zatch suffer as much as possible. Her appearance is that of a young girl with pig tails and her oversized teeth which are always clenched, a trait her parents also share. In a mini-comic in the manga's last volume, it is revealed that she loves Zatch, who does not share the same feelings. Her seiyū is Shihomi Mizowaki and her English voice actess is Michelle Ruff. Lori and Kolulu Lori, known as in Japan, is a teenage girl who is constantly home alone due to both her parents working. She comes upon her Mamodo on the streets and takes her in as a little sister. When Lori reads a spell from Kolulu's book, Kolulu loses her timid and kind personality and gains a merciless and bloodthirsty one; Her body then grows and she gains metallic claws. When a transformed Kolulu engages Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell in battle, Kolulu accidentally injures Lori and uses her willpower to revert back to normal. She explains that personality was instilled in her since she refused to join the Mamodo Battles. She asks Zatch to burn her book and become the King of the Mamodo World and prevent what happened to her from happening ever again, instilling in him the idea to become a "kind king", a goal he has for the rest of the series. Though Kolulu's alternate form's spells revolved around her claws, her true spells are revealed to be based on protection. Lori's seiyū is Yuka Imai and her English voice actress is Philece Sampler. Kolulu's seiyū is Houko Kuwashima and her English voice actress is Kate Higgins. Apollo and Rops , is the heir to a successful American business company, and is traveling the world before being instated as the head of the company. He meets his Mamodo on the way and they begin traveling together and defeating Mamodos when challenged. When traveling to Japan, the pair battle and befriend Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell before leaving. In Holland, they encounter Dufort and Zeno Bell and are defeated with Rops' book being burned. After the pair's defeat, Apollo returns home to run the company and uses the its resources to assist Kiyo and his friends whenever possible. Rops' spells were based on the manipulation of ropes and chains. Apollo's seiyū is Toshihiko Seki and his English voice actor is Michael Lindsay. Rops' seiyū is Mika Kanai and his English voice actress is Michelle Ruff. Li-en and Wonrei is a young Chinese girl who was introduced after having been restricted from dating by her crime boss father Li-Akron. She fell in love with her Mamodo , and after Li-Akron discovered their relationship, he captures Wonrei and sends Li-en to Japan, where she runs into Kiyo and Zatch and asks for their help in rescuing Wonrei. After doing so, Li-Akron allows Li-en and Wonrei's relationship to continue after witnessing his feelings. Wonrei's spells are based on martial arts combined with the ability of summoning ethereal forms of a white tiger. Wonrei's book was burned while battling with Faudo's guardians. Li-en's seiyū is Haruna Ikezawa and her English voice actress is Gwendoline Yeo. Wonrei's seiyū isAkira Ishida and his English voice actor is Crispin Freeman. Lupa and Purio is a woman with a large afro and a hideous face. She treats her Mamodo Purio, known as in Japan, as her son, who died from a heart defect. Purio is an arrogant, bratty Mamodo in princely clothes and likes to use his appearance to show a strong front, despite being extremely weak. Because Purio is extremely weak, Lupa and Purio often ally themselves with the enemy assuming they will be protected from harm. Purio later befriends Kanchomé and has his book burned by Clear Note. Papipurio's spells involve spitting out substances out of his mouth. Lupa's seiyū is Chihiro Sakurai and her English voice actress is Dorothy Elias-Fahn. Purio's seiyū is Michiru Yamizaki and his English voice actress is Sam Riegel. Gustav and Vincent Bari is a Russian man who is the partner of the Mamodo . Bari looks like a ruthless cold jester who is always scowling. He defeats many Mamodos in the search of a meaning for battle. When combating Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell, Zatch's goal of being a kind King prompts Bari to aim to be a powerful king. Bari, initially confused on how to achieve this goal, defeats a Mamodo which puts him on the brink of death and leaving him with many permanent scars. When complimented by that Mamodo, Bari understands what it means to be a strong king. During the battle againist Faudo, Bari infiltrates the giant and encounters the Mamodo Keith whom he defeats. Keith however activates a trap and Bari sacrifices himself in order to save Zatch and has his book burnt in the process. Bari's spells involve forming vortexes on his hands and using them as drills or firing them from his hands. Gustav's seiyū is Unshou Ishizuka and his English voice actor is Crispin Freeman. Vincent Bari's seiyū is Ryotaro Okiayu and his English voice actor is Wally Wingert. Dr. Riddles and Kido is an ex-Surgeon who quit his career and isolated himself from the world after he failed to save his grandson during an operation. While in his house full of books, the Mamodo , romanized as Kedo by Viz Media in the manga, asks Riddles if he would help him become the Mamodo King. Riddle, reminded of his grandson, decides to help Kido and leaves his isolation. During the course of the Mamodo Battle, Dr. Riddles high intelligence allowed him to unravel the mystery of the Mamodo Books, information he shared with others whom he deemed good. He informed Kiyo Takamine and his friends about the threat the Mamodo Zofis posed and organized a group of Mamodos to help them defeat him. Kido is a childish mechanical looking boy and is very gullible believing any lie told by Riddles whom later tells him "Just Kidding" eliciting shocked reactions from Kido. During the infiltration of Zofis' base, Kido's book is burned whilst defeating one of his minions. Kido's spells involve changing his body into weapons and his strongest spells allows him to create a giant mechanical goddess. Dr. Riddles' seiyū is Rokuro Naya and his English voice actor is Quinton Flynn. Kido's seiyū is Akemi Okamura and his English voice actress is Brianne Siddall. Uri and Penny is the partner of the Mamodo . Uri is a poor man who cooperated with Penny in order to steal food for his family. At the end of the series, Uri has a stable job as a chef. Penny resembles a young girl who has an obsessed love with Zatch Bell, with the latter fearful of her. When she discovers that Zatch does not remember, she decides to defeat him and send him back to the Mamodo World and joins up with Zofis. Zofis gives her a number of brainwashed Mamodos to do her bidding. As the series progresses, Penny realizes the suffering Zofis causes and sacrifices her book in order to help Zatch defeat Zofis' minions. Penny's spells involve the manipulation of water. Uri's seiyū is Kosuke Toriumi and his English voice actor is Stephen Apostolina. Penny's seiyū is Naoko Matsui and her English voice actress is Stephanie Sheh. Alvin and Byonko is an old man who wants to live his life in peace but became involved with the Mamodo Battles when he meets his Mamodo . Byonko's appearance is that of a frog with a four-leaf clover on his head, that became three when Alvin plucked a petal off. Byonko joins up with Zofis believing he could make friends with him and the ancient Mamodos. Alvin, knowing Zofis' real evil intentions, hides his dentures making it impossible to cast spells. As the series progresses, Byonko accepts that Zofis is evil decides to help Kiyo Takamine and friends defeat Zofis' minions; prompting Alvin to use his dentures. His book catches fire along with Penny in the process but befriends Zatch Bell and his friends before returning to the Mamodo World. Alvin's seiyū is Masaaki Tsukada and his English voice actor is David Lodge. Byonko's seiyū is Yasuhiro Takato and his English voice actor is Brian Beacock. Albert and Laila is a bored university student who was kidnapped and brainwashed by Zofis to be the partner for the thousand year Mamodo . Laila, knowing Zofis' intentions, planned to defy him from the start. When she meets Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell, she helps them escape from Zofis' minions. However, Zofis finds out and tells her that if the Moon Stone used to free them from stone is destroyed, they will revert back to stone tablets. With Kiyo's persuasion, Laila acknowledges that Zofis is bluffing and helps him destroy the Moon Stone. With the stone gone, Albert is released from the mind control and works together with Laila to defeat Zofis' minions. After the fall of Zofis, Laila has Kiyo burn her book explaining that the battle to determine the Mamodo King ended a thousand years ago for her. Laila's spells were themed around crescent moons. Albert's seiyū is Kishou Taniyama and his English voice actor is Crispin Freeman. Laila's seiyū is Rumi Shishido and her English voice actress is Kate Higgins. Jido and Ted is a middle aged man who travels around the world with his Mamodo in search of Ted's friend Cherish. Ted's appearance is of a young boy with a long pompadour hair style. When passing by Zatch Bell's hometown, Zatch offers Ted lodging at Kiyo's home where both pairs become friends. During the battle against Faudo, Jido and Ted infiltrate Faudo where he is forced to fight against Cherish who is controlled by Zeno Bell. Ted manages to free Cherish from Zeno's control but his book was burnt in the process. Ted's spells are physical upgrades, his strength and speed increases as the battle continues. Jido's seiyū is Kouji Ishii and his English voice actor is Christopher Darga. Ted's seiyū is Junko Takeuchi and his English voice actor is Michael P. Greco. Ellie and Arth is a young girl who was confined to a hospital bed waiting for death from her terminal illness. She then meets her Mamodo who tells her she must continue to live prompting the creation of her tomboyish personality. Arth is a wise Mamodo who wishes to become the Mamodo King to change the laws of the Mamodo World for the greater good. Ellie and Arth were the first ones who were aware of the existence of Faudo and attempted to stop its resurrection. However, the mamodo Riou placed a curse on Ellie forcing Arth to assist in breaking the seal to Faudo. After breaking the seal, Ellie and Arth ally themselves with Kiyo Takamine to send Faudo back to the Mamodo World. After the victory over Faudo, Ellie returns to the hospital where a cure has been found for her illness. During her stay, she and Arth are engaged by Clear Note's minion Gorm and Arth is sent to the Mamodo World in their defeat. Arth's spells were based on sword techniques. Ellie's seiyū is Konami Yoshida. Arth's seiyū is Hideyuki Umezu. Berun and Keith is a man who wears a red ball on his nose. He met his Mamodo in a potato tempura restaurant. Keith claims to be Bari's rival, who neither claims or acknowledges it. Keith joined up with Riou in order to usurp him of Faudo's power. Keith constantly smokes cigars and often makes his entrances singing a gibberish version of Ode to Joy. Keith carries a walking stick that doubles as a baton, which he tends to wave about randomly while he sings. Keith's book was burned when he was defeated by Bari inside Faudo. His spells are based on lasers. Berun's seiyū is Satoshi Taki and Keith's seiyū is Kenyu Horiuchi. Alishie and Riya is a teenager from an African village who was forced to join the resurrection Faudo by Riou. He, along with his Mamodo partner were escorted by to Faudo where they remained until running into Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell and decided it was the right time to betray Riou. After the resurrection of Faudo, Allishie joins Kiyo's group to return Faudo back to the Mamodo world. Riya's book is burned when battling Riou's minion, Zaruchimu. Riya's spells cause him to transform his body parts to use for battle. Alishie's seiyū is Tomokazu Seki and Riya's seiyū is Kotono Mitsuishi. Sauzaa and Karudio is a young child and partner to the Mamodo . He has a brash personality and hates working with others, after having been ambushed by Mamodos who have formed an alliance. He is able to understand Karudio, like Ponygon, is unable to speak words. The pair eventually partnered up with Ellie and Arth in order to prevent Faudo's resurrection. Kaurdio is sent back to the Mamodo world after sacrificing himself to defeat Faudo's Heart Guardian and protecting Ellie. Karudio has an obvious dislike to Ponygon. His spells allow him to gain armor and manipulate ice, akin to Ponygon's fire. Sauzaa's seiyū is Kumiko Watanabe. Karudio's seiyū is Yuji Ueda. Nicole and Cherish is a young woman who works as a game warden. She disguised as a male in her travels with her Mamodo for safety purposes. Cherish is the care giver of a group of orphan Mamodo's in the Mamodo World. During the Mamodo battles, Nicole is put under Riou's curse and forced to help Faudo's resurrection. Once freed, Zeno Bell places an electrical torture device and forces her to do his bidding. Cherish is eventually forced to battle her long time friend, Ted who sacrifices his book to free her. Cherish, freed from Zeno's spell, assists Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell in defeating Zeno. Her books is burned in the battle against Zeno. Her abilities are based on crystals. Nicole's seiyū is Sayaka Aida. Cherish's seiyū is Ai Nagano. Elle Chivas and Momon is a nun who journeys with her Mamodo in order to stop the Mamodo battle. Elle's has a hard time controlling Momon who is often stealing women's undergarments. During the course of the series when she allies with Kiyo Takamine and friends, she begins a relationship with Kafk Sunbeam and is seen living with him in Africa at the end of the series. Momon's appearance is a young boy with a face of a monkey and pink rabbit ears. His ears allow him to sense Mamodo energy and allows him to detect Mamodos and their spells. Momon is a coward and avoids battle at all cost. Whenever he lies, his face droops down onto the floor. Kiyo is able to force him to reveal Faudo's location and is forced by Elle to accompany them. During their confrontation with Zeno Bell, Momon, inspired by all of Kiyo's conquest inside Faudo, is able to sum up enough courage to help defeat stall Zeno until Kiyo's arrival; his book is burned in the process. Elle's seiyū is Kotono Mitsuishi. Momon's seiyū is Naozumi Takahashi. Vise Riin and Ashuron is largely silent, and little is known about him, though he is known for his very distinctive hairdo. His Mamodo partner, , a dragon with red scales. Ashuron aims to become the Mamodo King to bring an end to discrimination in the Mamodo World. Vise and Ashuron were combating Clear Note since the beginning of the Mamodo Battles. They later ally and inform Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell about Clear's existence and work together to battle Clear Note. Ashuron's book is burned in the battle but he is able to gravely injure Clear Note before returning to the Mamodo World. Ashuron's spells allowed him to change parts of his body to attack. Ashuron's Dragon Scales allow him to take many attacks while receiving little damage. References Zatch Bell! * es:Anexo:Parejas de humanos y mamodos fr:Personnages de Zatch Bell it:Personaggi di Zatch Bell! ja:金色のガッシュ!!の登場人物 pt:Anexo:Lista de mamodos e seus parceiros humanos (Zatch Bell!) th:ตัวละครในกัชเบล